Princess Nadire
by KittyKat7641
Summary: What if Jasmine was a whole different person... and said different things... pretty much follows the story, but without Jasmine.


**this is my first Aladdin Fanfic... i got the idea from just randomly talking to one of my friends saying... what if Jasmine was different... i figured if she was different, i couldnt very well give her the same name. hopefully you like it... it pretty much follows the story, but what Jasmine does and says is different...**

"Well what if I don't want to be a princess?" I yelled at my father before turning around on the fountain and ignoring him. I was sick of palace life. Suitor number who knows just left because I told Rajah to attack him. He was a stuck up pompous stick in the mud. He needed to learn how to have some fun.

Father stormed back into the castle and I sighed. I dipped my finger into the pond, getting fishy kisses from the fishes. "I need to get out of here. There's nothing here for me." I said, softly. I think Rajah heard me though. He growled. "Sorry Rajah. But as much as I love you, I can't be forced to marry. The only thing any of these guys want is my kingdom." Rajah put his head in my lap. "We still have the rest of the day."

So we frolicked through gardens for most of the day, until Rajah got tired. Then he took a nap at the foot of my chaise while I went in search of something to wear outside of the palace so I wouldn't be recognized. I found my maids chambers, knowing she was out of the palace for the day, and went through her clothes until I found a plain looking robe with a headscarf. Then I raced back into my room and put it on over my princess clothes. Then I tiptoed past Rajah, knowing he would probably try to keep me here.

I was going to miss him. He was my only friend, and he was a tiger. How sad was that? The only being on earth I talked to wasn't even human. I snuck past the fountains and over to the large oak tree by the palace walls. I knew from my balcony there was another one just like it on the other side. Just as I was reaching up to lift myself up, something pulled on my robe. It was Rajah.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't live here anymore. I can't be forced to do everything and have my life lived for me. Please understand." I hugged my tiger, who hugged me back. Then I reached up again, feeling Rajah's head go under my foot to give me a boost. Once I got to the wall, I turned around and whispered goodbye before sliding down to the other oak tree. I heard Rajah whimper slightly and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away and faced my new future with my head held high and my shoulders squared.

Walking down the streets of Agrabah proved different than what I thought they were. Everyone was loud, calling out things to passerby and fighting over prices. I saw a couple people swipe things from carts, the owner not realizing it. Then I saw a boy trying to reach for an apple. I didn't think it would harm the cart owner, and the boy looked to be starved. I reached over and handed it to him.

"I hope you're going to pay for that!" I turned around quickly.

"Pay? I have no money." The owner grabbed my hand roughly and slammed it down on the side of the cart.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He drew out a sword. Before I could answer, I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come.

"Thank you kind sir!" I heard a voice in front of me. I opened my eyes just a sword was thrust in front of me. I grabbed it and hid it behind my back. "You found my sister."

"She has stolen from my cart!" He said. The man who handed me the sword leaned over to whisper this next part to him, but it was still loud enough I could hear it.

"I'm sorry, she's a little crazy." I huffed. Then I saw him grab an apple with his foot and toss it to the owner. "But, no harm done. Let's go see the doctor, sis." He grabbed me. So, playing along for my own neck, I bent down to a little monkey reaching into someone's purse without them knowing.

"Hello Doctor!" I said, reaching out and patting his head.

"Not that one." The boy gave a slight chuckle and lifted me up. The Monkey bowed to me, spilling out apples and gold from his little vest. The boy grabbed my arm and started running, the monkey grabbed what he could and followed, everyone else trying to keep up for all of two seconds. The boy dragged me all the way up to a rooftop. He kept helping me up the ladders, seemingly afraid I might fall.

"I would like to thank you for stopping that man." I said when we reached the top. He grabbed a pole.

"Hey, no big deal. He overcharges anyways." He pole vaulted over the two rooftops. It looked easy enough. I should have tried that over the palace walls. "So, is this your first time in the marketplace?" I grabbed a pole while he was busy setting up a plank for me to walk over.

"Is it that obvious?" I began the run, sticking the pole into the corner of the roof.

"Well, you kinda stand out." He said, his voice fading as he realized I was already on the roof with him. "You seem to not know the dangers of Agrabah."

"I'm a fast learner." I threw the stick to him. He passed it to the monkey, who just dropped it. He was cute. The boy led me around some more, then told me to be careful of a fallen crossbeam when we went up one more set of stairs. How many stairs are in Agrabah. I don't even have this many in the palace.

"This is where Abu and I live. It's not much, but it's got a great view." He said while pulling back a cloth that acted like a curtain. And there sat the palace. I rolled my eyes and sat down with my back to it.

"Yeah, lovely."

"I wonder what it would be like to live in a palace. I bet it would be great."

"Oh yeah, people tell you where to go and how to dress." Abu had pulled out two apples, and was about to eat one when the boy grabbed it from him.

"It sounds better than here where you're always scrounging for food, getting chased by the guards." He took a bite then handed it back to Abu, taking the other one and rolling it off his shoulder to land in my hands.

"I just feel so…" I started.

"You're just…" He started.

"Trapped." We said at the same time. I looked at him. Yeah, he had no idea what trapped was. He could come and go as he pleased. But he was cute. I smiled. He smiled back.

"So, where you from?" He asked me, sitting next to me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm never going back if I can help it." I played with the apple, twirling it in my fingers. Abu was still upset about losing his. He spied mine.

"What happened?"

"My father was forcing me to get married." Abu had come around to snatch my apple. I let my hands go limp so he could. After all, the boy had grabbed his. But he got caught.

"ABU!" The monkey hissed and ran around the two of us, sitting on the ledge next to us, yelling in monkey speak so I had no idea what he was saying. I voiced this to the boy. "Abu says, that's not fair." I knew that he had said more than that, but I wasn't one to push past a compliment.

"Oh really, and does _Abu _have anything else to say?" I leaned in towards the boy.

"He says," The boy pretended to think "He wishes there was something he could do."

"Well, tell _Abu_ that's really sweet." I curled up with my head on his shoulder. Suddenly we heard noises at the stairs and saw the guards coming up them. At the same time we both cried out:

"They're after me! They're after you?"

"Oh no, my father must have sent them." I whispered to myself.

"Do you trust me?" The boy asked me. I turned around.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand. I hesitantly put my hand in it.

"Yes?"

"Then JUMP!" He said, pulling me up to the windowsill and jumping while still holding my hand. We fell through the canopies, which slowed us down a lot, before landing in a big pile of salt. Yeah, it hurt. But we had to run. He grabbed my hand again and we got up, he looked back to make sure I was ok, and when he did, he ran right into the head guard. I fell back, and the boy let go of my hand when the guard grabbed his vest.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?" He threw him to the other guards. I ran up and pounded on his back, he barely noticed, but turned around. "Look here boys, we seem to have a street mouse." He pushed me backwards, laughing. That's all it took. I stood up from the pile of salt and pulled the headscarf off my head, revealing my tiara and earrings.

"Unhand him, by order of the PRINCESS!" I said, raising my voice. All the guards stopped laughing and automatically bowed, the two holding the boy pulling him down with them.

"Why, Princess Nadire. What are you doing outside of the Palace walls?" _more like how did you get out without us noticing._

"It is none of your concern.. Release him NOW!"

"I'm sorry your highness. But my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." I glared at the guard, who quickly scampered away, the rest following closely.

"Believe me, I definitely will. And then I will have your job." I said, following after them, fuming.


End file.
